Vanitas
|-|Masked= |-|KH3 Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|With the Incomplete X-Blade= |-|Ventus-Vanitas= |-|Vanitas Remnant= Summary Vanitas is a Keyblade Wielder and Master Xehanort's mysterious new apprentice. He takes an unusual interest in Ventus after their first meeting, mocking the young Keyblade Wielder and challenging him to go beyond the ken of the Land of Departure. His goals bring him into conflict with both Aqua and Terra, clashing with all three Keyblade Wielders throughout their travels. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Vanitas Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 4, but possesses the physiology of a teen Classification: Embodiment of Ventus' Darkness, Source of the Unversed, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Immortality (Type 3, and 6, Keyblade Masters are capable of inserting their own "heart" into a new body to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Aura, Magic, Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight, Can fly on Keyblades or by himself), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind variety), Teleportation (Can teleport via Dark Splicer), Dimensional Travel, Duplication (Can create clones via Clone Burst), Healing (Via Curaga), Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes of Unversed, Nobodies and Heartless. His Unversed have access to Power Mimicry, Information Manipulation, and Duplication via Mimic Master, Statistics Amplification via Iron Imprisoner, Time Stop via Chrono Twister, Invisibility via The Metamorphosis, Poison Manipulation via Mad Treant, Explosion Manipulation via Tank Toppler, Mind Manipulation and Confusion via Mandrake, and Sound Manipulation via Symphony Master. His Nobodies have access to standard Nobody Physiology. His Heartless have access to standard Heartless Physiology), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Darkness Manipulation (Is the darkness in Ventus' heart, can enhance his moves with it), Energy Blasts (Can fire out energy with multiple techniques), Afterimage Creation (Can create afterimages with his strikes), Portal Creation (Can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Creation (Can create Unversed from his own negative emotions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Sealing and BFR (The Keyblade is capable of sealing things such as the heart of a world, physical objects, and Kingdom Hearts itself), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Immortality and Regeneration Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon that is capable of permanently stopping Heartless from reforming from darkness. Pete states the magic Sora and others hold is different, allowing them to kill the pirates in their skeletal form, consistently being stated to be dead nor alive instead of just undead. The Keyblade can remove the heart of someone, turning their "heart" into a Heartless and erasing them; Unknown; Can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Possibly Causality Manipulation, (Heavily implied by Yensid that Keyblade Masters in general know the Power of Waking, and that it's not just limited to Mickey, Sora, and Riku's knowledge), Regeneration (Unknown, after the destruction of his body, soul and "heart", Vanitas had still been able to regenerate) |-|Resistances=Elemental Manipulation (Can resist the elemental spells of Sora and co), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Unknown; Managed to regenerate back even after being defeated by Keyblade users), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Vanitas is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade allowed Data Sora to move in time stop by holding the magic of the spell at bay), Cosmic Radiations and Corruption (Black Coats protect their wearers from the corrupting effects of the darkness of the Dark Corridors and the Realm of Darkness) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought Ventus and Mickey at the same time. Held his own against Terra, fought both Aqua and Mickey at the same time and knocked out the former during the final battle in the Keyblade Graveyard) | At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to Twilight Xemnas given the similarities of an incomplete χ-Blade and a broken Kingdom Hearts) | At least Large Star level (By wielding a complete χ-Blade, Ventus-Vanitas likely possesses more power than even Twilight Xemnas) | Possibly Universe level (Comparable to Sora, Aqua, Ventus, and the other Guardians of Light) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Ventus and has shown the ability to fly beside him in the Lanes Between) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Able to trade blows with the likes of Ventus, Mickey, Terra, and Aqua, the latter three being Keyblade Master-level opponents) | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Able to take hits from Aqua and Ventus, even laughing them off after his first fight with Aqua) | At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to Twilight Xemnas) | At least Large Star level (Should be superior to Twilight Xemnas) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting Aqua long enough to drive her unconscious) Range: Extended melee range with Void Gear. Planetary with magic via power-scaling from Sora. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Void Gear (His Keyblade), many Unversed. Intelligence: Vanitas is an exceedingly skilled Keyblade Wielder and Magic user, being able to fight Keyblade Master-level opponents like Aqua and Mickey on even ground. Like his other half, Ventus, he is exceedingly quick and aggressive in combat, assaulting foes with high-speed attacks and creating afterimages as he moves to confuse opponents and weaving in powerful magic like Blizzaga into his swordplay. He is also able to perform incredible acrobatics maneuvers to disorient foes such as riding waves of Keyblades and using them as battering rams. However, due to embodying all of Ventus's dark emotions, he displays a certain degree of pride and overconfidence, repeatedly underestimating Ventus's power which leads to Vanitas's ultimate defeat. Weaknesses: Vanitas is sometimes overconfident and tends to underestimate his foes' abilities. Destroying the Unversed will cause him immense physical pain (However, he has shown great resilience to this, as, shortly after his creation, he kept creating and destroying Unversed out of his own self-loathing. See below for further clarifications) | His physical body and soul, while separated, are still bound to some extent. If his soul is defeated, so will his body and χ-Blade (When Ventus defeated Vanitas' soul, his physical body died as well during his fight with Aqua and Mickey). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base/χ-Blade Form: * Afterimage + Blizzaga: After Vanitas is struck, he creates an afterimage of himself and appears behind his enemy to attack them, simultaneously casting Blizzaga. * Flame Burst: Vanitas shoots off a large sphere of flames that can split into three smaller flames that home in on the target. * Dark Thundaga: Vanitas jumps into the air and swings his Keyblade, striking the enemy with bolts of blue lightning. * Eruption/Shadow Dive: Vanitas leaps up and dives underground, digging into the ground beneath his opponent, at which point he rises from the ground and fires several Firagas. * Dark Spiral: Vanitas leaps into the air and charges at the enemy multiple times while surrounded with dark energy. * Dark Splicer: Vanitas repeatedly teleports and slashes at his target, leaving behind an afterimage with each strike. * Dark Cannon: Vanitas generates a large beam of dark energy from his keyblade, firing it at the enemy. Vanitas Remnant (Note: The Vanitas Remnant can use all of Vanitas's previous abilities) * Spiraling Slash: Impales the target while spinning. * Curaga: A healing spell that restores a great deal of Vanitas' vitality. * Clone Burst: Vanitas surrounds himself with a black barrier and sends various shadow clones out at the opponent, before charging straight through the barrier and attacking himself. * Dark Fang: Vanitas dashes around his enemy in a circle and summons spikes to surround them, before closing them in. * X-Discharge: After charging up and landing a combo, Vanitas releases an X-shaped wave of energy that homes in to the enemy. Key: Vanitas | With the Incomplete χ-Blade | Ventus-Vanitas | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users Category:Death Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users